How To Organize Taskforces For Missions Effectively
The Ghosts of Retribution is a Chapter of Space Marines. Unlike the Chapter Master himself, it can do more than one thing and be on many locations at the same time. Here is the working mehod of making expeditions/taskforces and send them to missions Mission Name: Make it worthy for the Chapter's History, and the Imperial Annals. Make it signify what the mission is trying to accomplish. Leader: The person in charge, who leads the expedition. It is advised that his skills compliment the nature of the mission. Members: '''Who is being sent. Number of Scout/Tactical/Assault/Devastator/Veteran Marines. Specialists, such as Techmarines, Apothecary, Chaplains. Any specific character '''Transport/Vehicles: Which ship carries them to their desired destination, what aircrafts or ground vehicles accompany them. If not mentioned, then it is assumed that only droppods are being used. If only the ship is being mentioned, it is assumed that they'll make avaible to what the ship holds. Equipment: '''If not mentioned, then it is assumed that the taskforce members bring their standard issue equipment, or what they were currently equipped before the mission '''Primary Mission: The main purpouse of the taskforce. Detailed enough so no slip ups happen, but vague enough to give the leader space for planning. After all, if they are fitting to handle the task in the Chapter Master's place they should be capable enough to judge the situation properly and act upon Duration and Success Criteria: Specifically when the mission can be considered a success, or when is it time to return home despite resoults Secondary/Tertiary Mission: Any additional task that would give more desirable factors to the outcome of the mission, and is connected to the primary task. Help With Numbers 40k has many interpretations. So here's an explanation of what is what in CMQ. Assume the following scenarios occur in open terrain and that the Astartes is defending. This shows the point at which both sides have an equal chance of victory, and are all rough estimates as combat is always host to a great number of variables. 1 Astartes = 1000+ plague zombies (claws and bodies, no weapons) 1 Astartes = 50 guardsmen (with a few rocket launchers, HMGs and some grenades) 1 Astartes = 30 Orks (close combat weapons) 2 Astartes = 1 Old Chaos Astartes (more than millenia old, no direct magic) 1 Astartes = 1 Leman Russ tank 1 Astartes = 10 Eldar Guardians 1 Astartes = 10 Stormtroopers 1 Astartes = 5 Skitarii/Arcoflagelants (average, depends on the modification) 1 Astartes = 20 Tau Fire Warriors (with pulse rifles) 1 Astartes = 30 Kroot (melee) 1 Astartes = 1 Oldcron warrior (gauss rifle) 10+ Astartes = 1 Chaos Sorcerer 3 Astartes = 1 Medium level psyker 5 Astartes = 1 Eversor Assassin 10 Astartes = 1 Dreadnought/Penitent Engine 20 Astartes = 1 Chapter Master / Bloodthirster 50 Astartes = 1 Titan 100+ Astartes = 1 Primarch Genestealers Aproximate combat power conversion rates (close quarters, how many you'd normally lose to kill 1) 1-2 cultists = 1 guardsman 1 hybrid = 5-10 guardsmen 10 hybrids = 1 space marine 1 Purestrain = 3 space marines / 1 Terminator 1 Alpha = 10+ space marines / 3+ Terminators Category:Chapter Operations